


Howlies Business

by SonglordsBug



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Nick Fury as Marcus Johnson, Phil as Cheese, and Phil's, but she is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: When Phil is desperate to get to his endangered siblings, his friend Marcus pulls some strings. Cue Howling Commandos descendants getting involved.





	Howlies Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Carter Siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007567) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> Crossposting from stumblr

This starts the same as Carter Siblings. Peggy gets dementia early, Howard gets paranoid and does a bad job of raising Phil, Tony, and Darcy. Stane is manipulative. Phil ends up in the army to get away. Tony gets sent to MIT. Then Jarvis the person dies and Darcy is left alone with paranoid, alcoholic, abusive Howard. Tony gets sent to the mental illness wing of a hospital when he tries to go home to her, before eventually getting back to the house.

Phil meanwhile, is trying to take leave and is denied everywhere he turns. In Carter Siblings he ends up going AWOL. The difference here is that the night Phil is packing his stuff up to go AWOL, he gets approached by his friend Marcus Johnson.

Now Marcus is still in the army, but has been approached by Shield and arrangements have been made for him to finish his current bout in the army (tour? deployment?) and then transfer to Shield and start being called Nick Fury. To further that, he’s been put in contact with the Howling Commandoes Legacy, a group that is affiliated with Shield, but also does their own thing, and is only the Howlies, their descendants, and friends.

So Marcus walks into Phil’s room, sees him packing when he doesn’t have leave, and goes “Cheese what the hell are you doing?!” This immediately descends into an argument, because Phil is leaving and no Marcus he doesn’t care that it means he’s burning bridges behind him. Marcus finally asks for a day, which Phil begrudgingly grants.

Marcus contacts the Legacy and some strings are pulled and he and Phil head to New York. Phil goes straight to MIT because he thinks things will be simpler, only to meet Rhodey and find out that Tony was in the hospital and is not at Stark Mansion. Rhodey is having troubles with his standing at MIT (Stane is messing around), so Phil decides to bring him with them.

Marcus gets them to a safe house and says that they should have help soon. Phil’s response is basically ‘that’s nice’ and then leaves Marcus and Rhodey there to go the Stark Mansion.

Then we get the bit where Howard tries to hit Darcy and Tony gets in the way and gets hurt and then Phil finds them outside. Only now, instead of going to a diner and then disappearing, they go to the safe house.

While Phil was gone, Four, Sharon, and Tripp get there, and then Tripp takes Rhodey out to get supplies.

Marcus meets Phil and his siblings outside, recognizes Tony (because Phil failed to mention who exactly he was rescuing), and gets mad because dammit Cheese my allies aren’t going to be happy that you kidnapped Stark’s son! Marcus and Phil are in the middle of that argument when they walk inside and Four blinks and says “Nick why didn’t you say this was Howlies business?”

And then Sharon pulls Tony aside, because she has medic training and he needs help. And all three of them are suddenly relieved and Marcus/Nick is very confused. Tony’s delighted when Rhodey and Tripp get back.

And then they all settle down and sort out all of the manipulation Stane’s been doing, Four does some lawyer stuff to get Phil custody of Tony and Darcy, they fix Tony and Rhodey’s school standing, and Marcus and Phil end up in Shield a little earlier than planned.


End file.
